Forum:IRC English
21:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Allow swearing on the IRC # lol. * Currently, swearing is both rare, and, if requested, stops * IRC is different to the wiki. We link to many places, i.e. Wikipedia, let they have articles on those words and with those in * You can't sanction people on wiki for IRC actions, or I would be warning you for your recent IRC behaviour here. * IRC is being replaced anyway, so this is really unnecessary * I'd question the logic of having a vote on IRC with a group that don't use it, whilst those that don't have accounts, yet use the IRC, can't (e.g. Cy-Gor). * You started off the swearing today: 21:32 Skdhjf Cjc - You have astounding English. 21:33 cjc ... 21:33 Skdhjf Like bloating ****, ****, and **** on the IRC. 21:34 Skdhjf And ****ty * Just because you put it in stars, doesn't change it does it? Neither does using "darn" or "flip". * You have been in IRC months and yet only start this blog now, after I kick you multiple times for trying to stalk me and impersonating members of my family, to be perfectly honest, your lucky I didn't ban you. * Oh, and pointless, why should it matter, how about instead of coming up with rather pointless policies that will affect three people, edit. Kingcjc 21:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :*Umm, no didn't start swearing. You didn't show all of the conversation. First you said a swear word, then I said 21:32 Skdhjf Cjc - You have astounding English. Then I explained to what words you said; because we were talking about something about polished English. So don't say I started the swearing. You're the one who has a record of it all. And the fake "Impersonation" and "Stalking" was meant to be a joke- and you know it. I joke around like that all the time! Geesh... You could ban me from the IRC; I could care less.:P 22:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) # It's not as if people are required to use IRC, if they don't like it they can leave. 21:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *'Support this one'. The IRC isn't the mainspace, and I quite frankly don't see a reason to limit someone's freedom of speech on the IRC. Excessive swearing would result in removal from the channel anyways (incivility), so this isn't really an issue. 04:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' If you want no "swear words" move to ->wikia chat, irc is different than the ms, which is good.-- 16:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) **Id motion that mainspace doesn't matter as this isn't mainspace, it isn't even the wiki. He uses the IRC, so surely understands the use of the IRC more than, say the people who don't use it, yet still are voting here. Kingcjc 17:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) **I don't give a crap about FDH's mainspace edit count. He has plenty of experience on other wikis (MLNWiki in particular), and his opinion is valid. IAR. FB100Z • talk • 17:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Support'. IRC is meant to be freer and more chaotic than the wiki. FB100Z • talk • 17:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) * Support. IRC is a totally separate system and I really don't think we need to regulate this channel for swearing. * Support. Per BF2. Don't allow swearing on the IRC # Per my proposal above. 21:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) # On mainspace of IRC yes, on query, no. --- The dawn is coming... 21:36, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ##Well it's not like you can control that anyway, since people's individual conversations are their own business, and there is no way to know about it anyway. Just saying. 21:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) # 00:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) # Aren't we using the new system? 16:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Comments * And haven't we moved onto the new way of doing discussions, and request to close before conclusion due to the low-userbase of the IRC, the un-feasibility of it being enforced (the operators are not many), the pointlessness of debating this and the fact it is being superseded with the wikia chat extension in the forthcoming future. Kingcjc 21:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) * Oh, and if "technically its apart of the wiki", should I be giving you a warning Tat for intimidating behaviour and impersonation? Kingcjc 21:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *Facepalm; guys, technically this shouldn't be discussed, because Wikia IRC rules clearly state that the language must remain family friendly. This is not our rule, it is wikia's. To make it even more hypocritical of your actions, we have a link right above the IRC chat box that states "please read the rules before chatting" which also links to it's rules. The rules state as quoted below: "Please keep the language family-friendly in #wikia - It is a help channel and is intended for all ages and distasteful language might be considered offensive or disruptive." So just stop this forum and go by your own rules for once. Sheesh. --- The dawn is coming... 22:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) #brickipedia is not affiliated with #wikia. They are separate IRC channels, despite their direct relationship. FB100Z • talk • 01:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Then tell my why we have that link above the IRC? And no one's even obeying it! :/ 16:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, let me guess. Someone added it. Kingcjc 17:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Right on, brother cjc! Right when the IRC was first created ?; and people's been swearing until their keyboard broken ever since.:P Ans have not even looking at the "Rules before chatting" 17:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::That is because people don't have to use that way to use IRC, as the web client sucks. People use IRC clients instead so don't see these "rules". Kingcjc 19:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) * Neutral- because I don't use IRC and don't know what goes on there :) Isn't the whole argument above a bit pointless though? Don't we have logs somewhere? (or are they on Lcawte's dead server?) 02:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :*^Agreed^. Sometimes it's better to be ignorant and be happy than to know and have mixed emotions... 02:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :*+1 Enough pointless arguments. I don't actually see much of a problem; no need to fix what ain't broke. FB100Z • talk • 02:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) * Speaking of the chat: wasn't that meant to be enabled over 2 months ago as per this? (sorry, off-topic, I know). 04:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) **I contacted Wiki pertaining the feature when the forum passed. They said it'll be out on WikiaLabs in about two weeks. (Which is next week) 04:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) *** Ok, thanks for the info (not that I really care since it's Oasis only :P). Should you people who are participating in the upcoming chat thing maybe set some ground rules for the chat extension before it starts up then? (eg the same swearing debate, etc) (sorry, not intending to hijack this forum, maybe if someone cares enough about new chat can start a forum on it) 04:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) **** No probs.:) Yes. I think we should set boundaries before the new Chat Extension launches. I guess I can when I get the time to.:P 04:51, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ***** I have no problem with restrictions involving the in-wiki chat, but the IRC is intended to be freer. One must learn to cope with chaos without having to get control over it. FB100Z • talk • 16:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Can someone please give me one, not stupid, snappin' reason we have that rule at the top of our IRC page; and we don't even obey it?! This forum should be closed already... 17:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) * Because when someone created the IRC page, they put it there, it is as simple as that. We didn't ratify it, we didn't discuss it, someone just made the page. There is no supreme answer. And it should, as I suggested yesterday. Kingcjc 19:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) }}